Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Hakuna Matata". Plot (Back at the Watering Hole, the penguins are still eating up their fishes while they are waiting for Simba, Mumble and the gang to come back from a rescue mission) *Gloria: What taking them so long? *Miss Viola: They must have been going to the Outlands to deal with those vultures. *Seymour: I hope my boy Atticus is okay. If he is found dead, i am going to freak out. *Gloria: Just relax Seymour. Everything is just going to be fine. *Seymour: I hope the other kids are safe. *Lovelace: We don't have Sven. So we have no flyer to check if the group is coming back. *Zazu: Don't worry, i will keep an eye on them. *Hugh: You're still here? *Zazu: Yes. Whatever you say, i'll watch how the group is doing. *Gloria: Wait, i see them. *Zazu: Where? *Seymour: Hey look. Simba, Mumble and the gang are coming back. *Noah: They brought back the kids! (Simba and the gang has returned with the baby penguins) *Sven: Hello my friends, we are back! *Gloria: Oh Erik. *Erik: Mommy. *Gloria: Come to mama. *Noah: You save all those kids. *Simba: Yep we did. We knew how to find a way to get them out. *Seymour: Atticus my boy, i was worried sick. *Atticus: Don't worry pa, we just came back from a rescue mission. *Seymour: I thought i would ever lose you, my only boy. *Atticus: No more getting caught by vultures. *Simba: So how did everything go? *Noah: Pretty good. No chick has run off on their own. *Sven: No one has gotten hurt. *Ono: At least our feathers haven't come off. *Esequiel: Piece of cake. *Montay: Okie dokie. *Ramón: Yeah yeah yeah, we are back. *Raul: Back in the gang. *Rinaldo: You guys are still here? *Carmen: Yes, we were waiting for you for like an hour. *Nestor: That's a very long time. *Lombardo: We walked for more than a hour. *Rinaldo: We shouldn't have run in the first place. *Noah: Okay, enough with that. We're ready to go and we got everyone all together as a group. *Kion: We would like to introduce to some of our friends in the Pride Lands. *Mumble: There's more friends to meet? *Simba: Yes. Kion has met many friends during his time as a Lion Guard. You'll see many of them on our way. *Mumble: I bet they're nice. *Noah: Everyone together. We have a lot of people to meet. *Eggbert: Gather around. *Zazu: Let's move out. (Meanwhile, the group arrive at the elephant herd with Ma Tembo meeting up with Simba and the gang) *Simba: Guys, this is Ma Tembo, leader of the elephant herd. *Ma Tembo: Hey guys, i bet you all came to visit the Pride Lands. *Mumble: I'm Mumble. *Ma Tembo: Nice to meet you Mumble. What kind of bird are you? *Mumble: My whole colony are penguins. And the flying one is a puffin. *Sven: Yahoo! *Ma Tembo: How cute this bird is. *Sven: Hey. *Mtoto: He look like a bird with hair on his back. *Mumble: Who is that? *Ma Tembo: This is Mtoto. One of the elephant calfs in our herd. *Mtoto: Hi. I'm Mtoto. *Mumble: Hi there. *Erik: I'm Erik. *Simba: How is the herd doing? *Ma Tembo: Right now, we are moving up the herd since we wanted to have the rhinos to move by us. *Bunga: Big neighbors, huh? *Lovelace: We have a lot of neighbors back in our homeland. *Sven: Very few people. *Lovelace: Not people, penguins from other lands. *Ma Tembo: I see. What kind of penguins that live with you? *Lovelace: A chinstrap, a adelie, a little and a magellanic. *Mtoto: Does this bird lives with you? *Lovelace: Yes. He is a puffin and his name is Sven. *Sven: Sven. The Might Sven. *Mtoto: You're mighty? *Sven: Yes. I can be like your savior or i can be a warrior for stopping the predators like the polar bears. *Mtoto: Ooh, we have strong elephants once in our herd. *Ma Tembo: Well said. *Zito: Hey Ma Tembo, looking good. *Ma Tembo: I'll catch you when we get to the watering hole Zito. *Zito: Don't ask me. Ask the fish. *Ma Tembo: Ha! You're so funny. *Zito: Well, you're pulling my leg. *Johari: Ha ha. Just like a pack of trunks. *Zito: Mind your own business. *Johari: Hey, you mind your own business too. *Zito: Don't mock me! *Johari: No elephant should be a fool in here! *Ma Tembo: Stop your fighting both of you! *Johari: Sorry. *Zito: Don't ever do that again. *Zigo: Boys, get going. We got work to do. *Ma Tembo: We're about to move on. So thanks for stopping by for a visit. *Simba: You're welcome. Just wanted to check on all of you guys. *Kion: Let's go see the zebras then. (At Thurston's herd, Simba, Mumble and the group came to visit Thurston) *Thurston: Very well, you all came to see me. What can i do for you? *Simba: I would like you to meet Mumble and all of his penguins from another land. *Mumble: Hi, i'm Mumble. *Thurston: Nice to meet you. I am Thurston. *Noah: What kind of animal are you? *Thurston: I am a zebra. It's a pleasant to see you. *Sven: I am a puffin and named Sven. The Mighty Sven. *Thurston: Oh my, i didn't know we have bird heroes like Ono. *Ono: Hey, i thought i was the only one. *Mumble: Look at the zebras, they look just like you. *Thurston: Ha ha, very funny. How ironic that is? They're my friends. *Mumble: Oh, i didn't know that. *Kwato: Oh hi, i'm Kwato. *Mumble: Nice to meet you. *Thurston: Kwato, where are you going? Go back to your mother. *Kwato: Since Thurston, i just wanted to hang out. *Thurston: Don't make me see another predator on you before we panic and run into the watering hole. *Kion: Is there anything we would like to do for your herd? *Thurston: No. We're perfectly fine. *Simba: All herds aren't perfect. You guys have gone into a lot fo trouble lately with predators like the jackals. *Thurston: Jackals?! Panic and run. *Erik: Oh look, there's a baby jackal in your head. *Thurston: Ahh! Where? Panic and run! *run with the other zebras* Panic and Run! *Fuli: Ugh, every time a threat is happening. All he does is panic and run all the time and never stop running from predators like when we have to deal with those hyenas. *Simba: I used to know about him when i when a little cub. He is just like his younger self when he and his zebras first encountered the hyenas. *Lovelace: That's a load of bad luck over there. *Sven: We always have bad luck. All year long. *Kion: He's always nervous. *Mumble: Do we have more friends to catch up? *Simba: Yes. Kion will show you how many friends he has. *Kion: Dad, we have a lot of friends to show to the gang. *Mumble: Guys, aren't you getting a bit confused? *Simba: No. *Kion: We're just asking. *Ramón: Alright, let's go and make some new friends. *Lovelace: Wait. Not without the group. *Ramón: Oh brother, you always get me into this situation like this. (Muhangus is walking into the plains as Simba, Mumble and the gang catch up with the group) *Simba and Mumble: Hello. *Muhangus: Ahh! You scared me. Why did you all scare me like that? *Simba: Oh sorry, we wanted to know if you're going to greet these new people to your kind. *Muhangus: What kind of animals are they? They look ridiculous. *Mumble: Hey, we're penguins. There is no need to insult our species. *Muhangus: Who you calling an insult? *Gloria: Stop. We're just different birds. *Lovelace: We're penguins, okay? *Muhangus: Penguins, i'm sorry about that. *Mumble: It's okay. Don't ever insult our species ever again. *Muhangus: Sorry about that. Where are you all heading? *Kion: We're going to see the ostriches. *Muhangus: The ostriches? You think you hop on those things and ride with them? I don't think so. *Simba: Excuse me? I ride one of those before when i was a cub. *Muhangus: Oh really. You didn't tell me about it. *Zazu: Is that a coincidence? *Muhangus: No. No one really said that it is a coincidence. *Bunga: Are you confusing with the question? *Muhangus: Never mind. Don't worry about a thing. *Muhanga: Hey Muhangus, what are you doing with the king? *Muhangus: Oh, just chit chatting. *Muhanga: Hey guys, are you having a good time? *Mumble: Yes. *Lovelace: Sound like fun to me. *Muhanga: Well i hope you have a good time in the Pride Lands. *Noah: Well said. *Muhanga: Whatever you do, good luck. *Muhangus: Thank goodness, i'm outta here. *Mumble: Where could the Ostrich flock be? *Kion: I know. Follow me. (The gang follow Kion to the ostriches which is Mbuni's flock. The gang made it to Mbuni's flock on a rocky plain.) *Mbuni: Oh hi everyone, what are you all here for? *Simba: Hey Mbuni, i hope you're doing good, but i want you to meet Mumble. *Mumble: Hello. *Mbuni: Mumble, very interesting. *Kambuni: Oh, hey, you're back. *Bunga: Kambuni, my friend. *Beshte: Are you doing good with the flock? *Kambuni: Yes. I know how to stay in a group. *Mbuni: Kambuni, stay away from the side and stay with us. *Kambuni: Okay Mbuni. *Mumble: So, how is your flock doing? *Mbuni: Just fine. But we have occur a lot of problems the other day with the Lion Guard. *Mumble: Like what happen? *Mbuni: Many of the problems we have occured are the antelopes running to break our nests and the rain which caused the mud to move to flood our nests and eggs. *Mumble: Eek! That's scary. *Simba: I told you. The Lion Guard is always here to save the day. *Kion: That's us alright. *Bunga: Zuka Zama. *Simba: So what do you do all day? *Mbuni: We lead the flock, go to the watering hole, feed some chicks and have a little fun with the birds. *Simba: Well that's nice. *Sven: Just like a morning routine. *Hugh: So many good mornings, so little time. *Simba: Well, we should get going to meet some other friends in the Pride Lands. I hope you have a safe time with the ostriches. *Mbuni: We promise to be safe. Good luck protecting the Pride Lands. *Simba: You bet my friend. *Mumble: Any more friends to meet on our way? *Kion: We have giraffes and antelopes to meet up with. *Mumble: Wait, there's giraffes and antelopes? *Simba: Yes. They're from the Pride Lands. You will get to meet them sooner. *Mumble: Do you know their names? *Kion: We will know them when we get to our friends. *Mumble: Okay. But don't be too mad about it. *Simba: I was like that when i was a young cub like my son. *Kion: Dad. *Simba: I wasn't being so sarcastic. *Lovelace: Attitudes, attitudes man. *Mumble: Why people have a attitude like this? *Sven: Because, they're just people. *Mumble: Not the reason why. *Simba: Oh look, we got antelopes coming. *Lovelace: Oh wow. (Bupu's herd came by to greet Simba, Mumble and the whole group) *Bupu: Hello there. Is there a bird flock situation going on around here? *Mumble: No. We came to visit. *Bupu: I'm Bupu. *Boboka: Hello, i'm Boboka. *Nyuni: *fly around* Woo hoo, the king is here to visit us. *Simba: Well hello Nyuni, how are we doing? *Nyuni: Good. I just came back from the watering hole and all i wanted is to meet you. *Atticus: That's a lot of unique names out there. *Simba: How is the herd? *Boboka: The herd is always great. *Bupu: We would have to run on every place to another. But those nasty hyenas and jackals won't get away. *Simba: Jackals. *Kion: Blah, those nasty animals, they always try to steal and trick the other animals out. *Nyuni: Oh, we got more friends to show you. (Laini's group came along) *Laini: Hi everyone, my name is Laini. *Gloria: What kind of animal are you? *Laini: I'm a galago. *Gloria: A galago? *Laini: It's what we are called. *Mumble: Well okay. That's fine by me, whatever. *Galago #1: I think the birds look cute. *Seymour: We're penguins man. *Laini: Penguins, i get it. *Galago #2: What kind of penguins are you? *Mumble: We're emperors. *Ramón: I'm a adelie. *Lovelace: I'm a rockhopper and these guys are chinstrap, little and magellanic. *Laini: Whoa, you guys are unique. *Mumble: But sadly, we can't fly. *Lani: Aw, why not? *Mumble: You know, our wings aren't feathery enough to make us fly high in the sky. *Lovelace: Our bellies are fat and we can't even jump and fly into these one of those worlds. *Simba: Trust me, they're special. *Mumble: Hey. *Lovelace: Special does that mean bad. *Kion: Lovelace is right. Special doesn't mean bad, even when you have unique things in your body. *Laini: Well okay, i see your point. *Bupu: We should be moving by now. Move along people, we need some space to carry our friends on. *Nyani: I say yes. *Simba: Let's move. *Mumble: Back it up, back it up. (The antelopes, Nyani and the galagos move by) *Mumble: Wait, you guys are going? *Laini: Yes. Thank you for all of your help and be safe. *Mumble: But we didn't help you with anything. *Laini: Oh, no worries. We'll come back anytime soon. *Mumble: Kudos to you. *Ono: Oh, the giraffes should be here in any minute. *Bunga: Giraffes, you know these animals with the longnecks. *Simba: Here they come you guys. *Ramón: Oop, here they come. (The giraffes came to see the king) *Simba: Look, there's Twiga's herd if you wanna know. *Twiga: Hey, i never seen these type of birds around here. *Mumble: We're penguins you know. *Twiga: Penguins? Never heard of that bird before. *Lovelace: We're just penguins. *Twiga: Well okay, by the way, i'm Twiga. *Mumble: I'm Mumble HappyFeet. *Gloria: I'm Gloria. *Erik: I'm Erik. *Lovelace: I'm Lovelace. *Noah: And i'm Noah. *Twiga: Nice to meet you all. *Nestor: Hey, what about us? *Lovelace: Not you guys. *Nestor: Darn it. *Twiga: Meet my other members of my herd. *Shingo: I'm Shingo. *Juhudi: And i'm Juhudi. *Mumble: You sure have a lot fo giraffes in your herd. *Twiga: Yep. We move along, just like the antelopes. *Simba: We just saw them before you guys came along. *Twiga: Oh, we did see them too. *Mumble: What a comic relief. *Raul: Are you kidding me? *Mumble: It was just a joke. *Nestor: We're not taking it seriously. *Lovelace: I don't want you to talk. I want you to listen. *Nestor: Well fine. *Twiga: Are you okay? *Lovelace: Yes. We are okay. *Mumble: Good day to you. *Twiga: I hope you guys have a great day at the Pride Lands. *Erik: This is the first time coming here! *Twiga: I know you do little one. You're gonna love it in here. *Atticus: The weather is so hot. I can feel it. *Bo: Hot hot weather. *Twiga: Don't worry, when you find some shade, it won't be that hot of a sensation. *Hugh: I think we should be ready to go by now. *Twiga: Well, we have a lot of places to go and thank you for stopping by to meet us. *Mumble: You are welcome. *Lovelace: Go by if you wish. *Twiga: Let's go my friends. We got some food to pick up. *Simba: Move along my friends. *Mumble: Let's keep it going. *Bunga: So, what's next? *Simba: How about we go meet up with Timon and Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls. *Bunga: That sounds great. I should introduce the penguins to Timon and Pumbaa on our way to the falls. *Mumble: Wait, who's Timon and Pumbaa? *Simba: Timon and Pumbaa are friends of the Pride Lands. When i was a cub, they used to raise me in a jungle of theirs. Then when i grew up, they started to raise Bunga as a young honey badger. *Bunga: Me and Simba were both raised by our adopted uncles. *Mumble: By how? *Simba: Well that's a long story. Now let's walk to the Hakuna Matata Falls. *Mumble: Okie dokie. (We arrive at Hakuna Matata Falls, a paradise with a waterfall and big trees and a pool. Simba, Mumble and the gang look for Timon and Pumbaa around) *Simba: Timon, Pumbaa, are you there? *Bunga: Timon and Pumbaa, wakey wakey. *Mumble: There not in here. *Lovelace: How about the water. They may be fish after all. *Fuli: No. How could they be fish? One of them is a meerkat and warthog. *Nestor: Timon's the warthog and Pumbaa's the meerkat. *Fuli: Ugh, you guys are dumber than them. Timon's the meerkat and Pumbaa's the warthog. *Raul: Oh we get it. We don't know anyone in the Pride Lands that don't know their species. *Fuli: First of all, you never been there and you don't know any animal that isn't a penguin like you. *Ramón: Then how come Simba introduce us to his friends that are different animals in different species? *Beshte: Well, just like my father said, "When you're new to the Pride Lands, you saw a animal that you don't know about. Why just try asking what their species is." *Rinaldo: We didn't have to ask. *Lombardo: Now we know who they are. *Mumble: I think they left. *Simba: Maybe they're back at the actual Hakuna Matata place. *Noah: What? But we just got here. Didn't you take us here to see Timon and Pumbaa? *Simba: Yes. But there is another place we should try to go and it's a bigger one. *Bunga: Let's go to the other Hakuna Matata then. *Kion: You got it. Have we been to the actual Hakuna Matata place before? *Fuli: I don't think we have. *Simba: I know where the jungle is at. Follow me. It's also close to Rafiki's Tree of Life. *Mumble: This way everyone. Let's keep moving. (Back at the river, Bill and Will are still swimming in the water) *Will: How long is this river?! *Bill: This is a very long course from here. *Will: I want to eat something right now. We're hungry and we need to eat something delicious. *Bill: How about a seal? *Will: No. We already ate a seal's butt before. Or was it a leopard seal? *Bill: Oh yes we did. We ride on one and it was hilarious. *Will: That seal almost ate us as well. *Bill: We need to try something different. *Will: How about some fish? *Bill: No. We're little tiny krill. The fish is even like 1 feet tall than us. *Will: Darn it. We need to feast on something else. *Bill: Come on, we're going out of the river and find something spicy to feed on. *Will: I hope it's not a skua bird or something like a lobster. (Simba, Mumble and the wholw gang are searching for Hakuna Matata) *Mumble: You know that this is a long walk from here. *Simba: It's a big land. You know what's up. *Lovelace: How far is the jungle? *Simba: Just 30 minutes away. *Mumble: 30 minutes? You want us to walk all the way to the jungle with the hot weather? *Simba: Don't worry, unless the rain tries to stop us. *Mumble: Oh well, we're moving on. *Noah: That's my man. *Memphis: That's my son bro. *Noah: No bros in here. Ever. *Memphis: You're trying to pull my feet, aren't ya? *Noah: Nah, i'm just playing. *Mumble: You guys are playing around. Be natural. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65